


【瑜昉】云开见日（五）（完结）

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】云开见日（五）（完结）

14

 

如果说尹昉吻他这件事不在黄景瑜的剧本里，那么吻了他就弃之不顾转身睡觉这件事可以算得上是剧情烂尾的标志。

气得他磨了半夜的牙。

以至于大清早准备出发的时候出现了现在的一幕——

车门打不开，智能钥匙失灵了。

黄景瑜使劲拽也没用。

操。他在心里骂，诸事不顺是不是？

尹昉不慌不忙把租车公司给的备用钥匙拿出来，门开了，然后他坐到驾驶位去，拍拍车窗。

"快上来，可能是钥匙没电了。"

黄景瑜闷声坐上车，也不说话。

这么静默着开了一会儿，到了一个集镇，尹昉停车:"吃了早饭再走吧。"

"嗯。"黄景瑜跟着下车。

当地的早餐也比较简单，随便点了两样，他俩坐在小餐馆的凳子上眼瞪眼。

"噗呲——"尹昉突然笑了。

黄景瑜拧着眉头:"笑什么笑？"

"不高兴啦？"

"没有。"

"车钥匙没电了而已，放心你还是车王。"

黄景瑜喝了一口茶:"不是这个。"

"那是因为欲求不满？"

茶喷了一桌子。

黄景瑜用力抹嘴:"尹昉，我说你这人是不是就爱招惹我？"

尹昉接过老板递过来的包子:"这不是不想让你太早怀上吗？"

黄景瑜的第二口茶喝进了鼻子里。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈！"尹昉笑得不留情。

黄景瑜气极反笑，咬牙道:"你是忘了谁插谁吗？"

尹昉的笑容顿了一顿，却也没示弱:"你是忘了谁在上面吗？"

黄景瑜"呵"了一声:

"有本事你重现一下那个画面。"

尹昉但笑不语。

黄景瑜的眼角跳了一下。

15

中午的时候他们就抵达了巴音布鲁克所在的县城。

时值旅游旺季，县城里很热闹，旅行团和散客都不少。

他俩商量了一下，找到了酒店后下午就进景区，正好傍晚看黄昏。

好巧不巧，旺季房间难求，县城里挂在网上可以预定的酒店就没几家，只能到了当地再找。

只剩了一间大床房，尹昉赶在后面游客进来之前把身份证给了前台。

黄景瑜对于这样的情况见怪不怪了。他认为自己心如止水，但又似乎有那么点儿波澜。

只是运气不够好，在景区待了一下午也没看见几只天鹅，或许是人的存在感过于强烈，淡化了它作为动物栖息地的身份。

直到走到开都河九曲十八弯的时候此行的目的才最终达到。

黄景瑜兴奋道:"你看！"

尹昉顺着看过去。

正是黄昏之际，弯曲的河道被落日渲染成金黄，从水草丰茂的低处飞起了一群天鹅，转眼又落在水面上。

尹昉靠着观景台的木栅栏，拿出相机不停拍。

他听到身后的黄景瑜在问景区的工作人员什么，但听不分明。

过了一会儿黄景瑜走过来，语气不复兴奋:"他们说景区待会儿就关了，我们可能看不到天鹅睡觉了。"

尹昉放下相机，拍了拍他的背:"乖，不哭。"

黄景瑜无奈看着他，叹了一口气。

"你是真傻还是装不知道我在想什么？"

尹昉侧过头看他，伸出手:"过来。"

黄景瑜拉住他的手，走过去。

"这次看不到，下次换个地方再看。"说罢他突然单手拿起相机拍了黄景瑜。

"我陪你看。"

人以为实际会发生点儿什么的时候，什么又都没发生。

奔波了一天，回到房间的时候，尹昉洗了个澡就倒在床上不动了。

黄景瑜不甘心查了一路"哪里能看天鹅睡觉"，等他弄完一切躺在床上的时候尹昉已经睡着了。

他听到一阵声响，是尹昉在翻身，他总能把身体摆成各种角度。

这一次是把身体蜷缩起来，头抵着黄景瑜的肩颈。

是一种亲昵而信任的姿势。

突然一个念头冒出来——

天鹅大概就是这样睡觉的吧。

16

一夜无梦。

黄景瑜早上是被骚扰醒的。

他感觉到有一双手在他下身游移，男人晨勃的情况被助长了火焰，急切地等着宣泄。

那手又离开了。

黄景瑜难受醒了。

看到的是尹昉好整以暇的脸。

他为自己昨晚的念头默哀:天鹅才不会这么色情。

他用力拉过尹昉，一手抓住他的臀肉。

"你不打算重现一下你在上面这个画面？"

于是顺理成章打了个清晨炮。

尹昉的腰很细，但柔韧，黄景瑜喜欢在干他的时候掐他的腰，留下红痕。

黄景瑜从后面操他，欲望指引他细细品味尹昉后颈上的那颗痣，情到深处甚至开始用齿尖啃咬。

偏偏尹昉又不安分，他努力挣脱黄景瑜的控制，往他身侧躲开。

尹昉全身都是汗，人已经是湿软的状态，黄景瑜一个没留神让他得手了，阴茎从他湿淋淋的股间滑出来。

没等他把尹昉抓回来，尹昉顺势就跨在了黄景瑜腰上，收紧了臀肉。

他把黄景瑜的兄弟又含了进去。

黄景瑜感到快感从每一根神经传递至大脑，他快无法控制自己。

尹昉一直沉迷黄景瑜肉体却从没告诉过他，但他觉得对方知道，毕竟每次你情我愿的情事他都表现得很明显——

他边骑黄景瑜边低下头吻他的胸膛，吸他的乳尖把它们折磨得发红。

和自己偏麦色的肤色不一样，黄景瑜非常白，胸膛宽厚，手臂肌肉力量线条好看，他乐意看到这样的身体为他失控。

黄景瑜低头只能看到尹昉的脖颈线条弯成似弦月的弧度，肩胛骨凸起像翼，在他的身体上煽风点火。

昨晚那个念头又回来了。

——尹昉像天鹅。

黄景瑜捂住自己的额头，分神暗叹一口气。

从此以后天鹅也不能好好看了。

"你在想什么？"

尹昉的声音拉回了他的思绪。

黄景瑜拉过他的后颈亲他的嘴。

交换唾液的间隙低声笑道:"在想这次怀上了怎么办啊，尹经理，我这次可没带套。"

尹昉哼唧了一下:"放心，我养得起。"

黄景瑜射在了尹昉身体里，他没在临界点的时候抽出来，而是加紧了频率和力道，一阵抽插后卸了力。

两个人黏糊糊抱在一块儿也不想动。

久到黄景瑜快睡着了，耳边响起尹昉的声音:

"小黄，在北京找个工作吧，别在外面流浪了。"

黄景瑜心头一暖。

"水电气费房租都得交不是？"

这暖意还没从心脏流遍全身。

黄景瑜一巴掌拍上尹昉屁股。

他咬住尹昉的耳朵咬牙切齿:"信不信干死你？"

尹昉用手揉他的大胸:"怕你？"

17

他们在巴音布鲁克足足多耗了两天才离开。

回去销假的时候办公室的人看到了一个不太一样的尹经理。

王彦霖和郭家豪听到黄景瑜把Billy接到了北京。

两个人一听到这个消息暴风结成战队，一起冲向尹昉家。

谁知开门先看到的是一只不认识的狗，汪汪叫。

王彦霖和郭家豪二脸问号。

尹昉镇定介绍:"认识一下，我小儿子，阿黄。"

黄景瑜从他后面冒出来，身上穿着围裙手上拿着锅铲。

尹昉接着说:"再认识一下，我大儿子，小黄。"

黄景瑜看到王彦霖的脸都快笑烂了。

他挥了一把锅铲:"进来吃饭吧，我正在炒菜。"

末了补充一句:"他大儿子是Billy，不是我！"

Billy听到有人叫自己屁颠屁颠从阳台跑了过来，裹着阿黄一阵啃，拖走了。

郭家豪这时开口:"像！真像！"

王彦霖回头:"像啥？"

郭家豪指着两条犬:"像它俩的爹啊！"


End file.
